


Heat Source

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Corrin and Silas are separated from the main group by a sudden snowstorm. Gay ensues.





	

“You know, when I said I wanted to take you on a trip, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

The voice shook the young prince from his stupor, though it took him a second to understand its context and identify who it was that spoke. Corrin found himself slumped against a rocky wall in a small, cramped cavern.

The oppressive cold quickly reminded the Nohrian prince of their precarious situation. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and tried his best to stretch within the narrow confines of the cave. 

“Hey, Corrin… please don’t fall asleep. Not now,” Silas urged him to stay awake, kneeling in front of him and placing both hands on Corrin’s shoulders. “It’s dangerous to sleep in this freezing cold, but I think I’ve got something that can help us get some rest and protection.”

“Ah, Silas! Welcome back… and sorry for making you worry like this,” Corrin said, awkwardly trying to play off the fact that he’d nearly frozen to death. “Sorry also for not going with you to find supplies… this snowstorm caught me completely unawares, clothing-wise.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’m fairly certain this was a very deliberate decision to send you unprepared to such a mission,” Silas forced the words out of his mouth, admitting his suspicions. “Here, it’s not much, but it’s what I was able to find.”

With a quick movement, Silas reached for something he’d left on the ground, by the entrance of their hideout, and threw it on top of Corrin, making sure to cover his torso and legs with a large piece of cloth.

The cloth in question, ragged, dirty and not entirely comfortable, was strange to Corrin’s touch, but it was certainly not unwelcome given their present situation. Hugging himself, Corrin nuzzled the material, not caring about its dubious condition.

Corrin set aside Silas’ thoughts on his father’s motivations for sending him on this task with this snowstorm on the way. “I think I’d rather focus on the threat that is more immediate, right now.”

The young cavalier nodded at Corrin’s response, before sitting himself beside him.“I think that was part of a tent, probably blown away when the storm hit,” he theorized. “I wish I could have found lumber suitable for making a fire, but all I managed to find were twigs in terrible condition.”

Silas was prepared to narrate the signs he’d seen that pointed towards the possibility that the main group had been searching for them, the distance he could have traveled, had he not been overwhelmed with worry about Corrin’s condition, and the hoof prints of their missing horses he’d spotted in the snow, but he found Corrin’s hand holding his to be a far more pressing and surprising matter.

With his free hand, Corrin threw part of the canvas aside, so that it would cover Silas’ body, as well as his, even if it couldn’t fully protect both of them, this way. “You worry about me far too much, Silas. Don’t forget you need warmth too.”

“You need it more than I do. You don’t have to share, I’ll be fine,” Silas protested, but Corrin tugged at his hand and pulled him closer.

“I read it in a book once that sharing body heat is a good idea, when it’s this cold,” Corrin noted, inching closer to lean against the other man. “I mean, if you’re alright with us doing this.”

Silas thanked the gods for the relative darkness of that cavern, lest Corrin see the color of his cheeks at that moment. “Oh, no worries. I think it’s a good idea, and we can probably get some rest this way, too, while we wait for the others to find us here.”

“You were worried about me, but you’re really cold, too. I can feel you shivering,” Corrin noted, only then fully realizing he and Silas were holding hands this whole time.

“For goodness sake, Corrin. I’m a knight, I’m supposed to be good at taking care of others and protecting them,” Silas said, trying his best to stop shivering from the cold, even though having Corrin’s lithe body against his helped considerably.

“Is that why you became a Nohrian knight? But then… who takes care of you?” Corrin asked, tilting his head towards Silas, practically leaning on his shoulder.

“Well…” Silas started, visibly having a hard time putting it into words. “In a way, yes. Though I think it’s more because there was someone I wasn’t able to protect. I couldn’t be there for them like I wanted to. I’ve been taking care of myself since then, more or less.”

The implication behind Silas’ words was not lost on Corrin. The pair remained in silence, accompanied only by each other’s breathing and the growing warmth between their bodies, which slumped closer and closer, even without them meaning to do so.

“I knew you’d come back for me.”

“Your words are… sweet, but you don’t have to lie, Corrin,” Silas sighed, adjusting his back and trying to move himself away from the other man.

Before Silas could distance himself, Corrin spoke again, grounding the knight in place. “I don’t think I’ll ever fully forgive myself for not remembering who you were when you showed up, that day at the woods, but… there was something about you that made me feel safe, and warm. Every interaction we’ve had since then only solidified that feeling.”

“I don’t know what to say, but I’m happy you feel this way. I think it’s the same way I’ve felt about you for a long time now,” Silas swallowed dryly, his lips quivering with each word.

For a moment, the pair stood silent in the intimate darkness of the cave, in a match to see who would make the first move. At the end, Silas leaned closer, and then Corrin closed the remaining inches.

Silas’ lips were a lot softer than what Corrin had imagined, perfect for kissing. Bold and gentle at the same time. The gloved hands, cupping his cheeks, provided a nice support in that dreadful cold, too.

“No more distance?” Corrin asked.

“No more distance,” Silas replied, with a smile upon his face.

“And you’ll let me take care of you, just as you do for me, right?” the prince asked his loyal knight.

“I will. We’re better together, I think,” Silas promised.

“And warmer,” Corrin quipped, resting his head on Silas’ chest, as the two fell into a short fit of giggles, protected from the surrounding cold by each other.


End file.
